Little Secrets
by NatiFcs28
Summary: One fine night at a London pub, a few friends from Hogwarts get together. The girls go off on how handsome Harry’s become, and question Ginny on why she hasn’t taken advantage of this situation. She shrugs it off, but goes home to do something completely


**Summary**: One fine night at a London pub, a few friends from Hogwarts get together. The girls go off on how handsome Harry's become, and question Ginny on why she hasn't taken advantage of this situation. She shrugs it off, but goes home to do something completely different than what they expect. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione pairing. Fluffy, one-shot. Small plot. Posted as Harry/Hermione elsewhere but I'm afraid I'll get kicked off if I mention where. I love Don't hurt me.

**Disclaimer**: I had presented this idea to my dear friend, Rosie, and she informed me that she'd recently read a one-shot _similar_ to the idea I had formed. I would just like to let everyone know that I did not read such a fic, and I am not stealing anyone's idea. Just in case someone decides to go crazy on me. I had been beta-ing Amanda's _Lucky_ (very cute), when I thought, "What a funny idea if this happened…!" And so, it was born. Oh, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter.

**_Little Secrets_ by Natali**

_His hands slid up her inner thigh, caressing and loving her. She bit her lip, trying not to make a sound. If someone heard them, they'd be in so much trouble… Unfortunately (fortunately, in his opinion), she tended to be a screamer—_

"He's just gotten so fucking _hot_," Parvati Patil chuckled sensuously, sipping her beer and interrupting the daydreamer's reminiscing. "Who knew that gangly teenager we all blew off would be such a catch come his twenties?"

_A finger circled her clit, pressing lightly. She pushed herself down on his hand, urging him to go on…_

Lavender Brown nodded, stirring her Irish coffee. "I remember, the day we graduated, when the boys all went out for a final game of Quidditch and took their shirts off… _Blimey_, but I almost came right then and there! Not a bit embarrassed about it either."

_She climaxed, gripping his head, whispering his name over and over… She was always loud on the way up, but so silent afterwards…_

Hermione Granger agreed wholeheartedly with a hum, flicking a glance at the object in question. "Just bloody gorgeous."

Ginny Weasley didn't smile, didn't join in. They were interrupting her thoughts and memories. "He's just a guy, not a god."

The three girls whirled to look at her. And just stared.

Lavender snapped out of it first. "Look over there, Ginny. What do you see?"

Ginny obliged her, sipping her gin and tonic serenely. "Ron, Harry, Neville, and the whole gang."

"What else?" Lavender prodded.

"Girls. No less than ten of them."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not saying I'm not happy with Ron—"

"Which reminds me, when the bloody _fuck_ did that happen?" Parvati asked, looking at Ron. "I always thought you two couldn't stand each other!"

"—but Harry can come and shag me anytime. Ron will get over it," Hermione finished, ignoring Parvati.

"I still don't know how you haven't at least hooked up with him, Ginny," Lavender pondered. "I mean, you've been one of his best mates for almost ten years now, right?"

"Something like that," Ginny muttered, eyeing the bartender. If he'd just turn around again so she could get a glimpse of that cute bum _one more time_…

"I would've jumped him by Fifth Year!" Parvati shrieked, giggling. "And we all know you would've too, Hermione. Am I right, or what? We all knew about that little crush of yours on him."

"Piss off," Hermione snarled. "Am I to understand correctly that you once shouted out his name during your sleep?" She gave the shocked Parvati and evil smirk.

"You bitch!" Parvati accused Lavender. "Well, did I ever tell you about the time that Lavender forgot her knickers in—"

"Relax," Ginny snickered. "I told her, Lavender didn't say anything. You'd fallen asleep in one of the common room armchairs."

"Oh." Parvati glared. "I don't have any dirt on you, unfortunately. I think I caught you snogging Dean like there was no tomorrow in the North Tower, but that's no biggie, is it?."

_If only you knew whose room I would sneak off to during the night_, Ginny thought, smiling fondly at the memories. _If only you knew what I'd just been thinking about minutes before… Is it me or is it hot in here?_

"Right, back to the subject at hand," Lavender pronounced perkily. "Mr. Potter must get awfully lonely in his flat. Cold too. I'll let him know I'm willing to warm him up some." She smiled seductively at him.

"Oh, he's not alone," Hermione said quickly. "Ginny moved in months ago. He'd needed someone to split the rent with him, it being so high and all. Even Harry 'The Chosen One' Potter couldn't pay for a flat across from Kensington Gardens."

"Oh?" Lavender and Parvati chorused, giggling suggestively.

"I bet you warm him up every night," Parvati snickered.

"Don't be stupid. I moved in to share the rent, not his bed."

"You've got your priorities all fucked up, that's what," Parvati sighed. "When was the last time you got _laid_, Ginny! You must be dry and crusty by now."

"Disgusting," Lavender groaned.

"Oh, it hasn't been that long," Ginny shrugged, grinning.

"I was their flat the other day—Harry was at work, mind you—and I heard very odd sounds coming from her bedroom!" Hermione exclaimed, laughing uncontrollably. "Just last week, actually! A guy's shirt was thrown on the floor in front of the door and everthing."

"Hermione Granger, would you _shut the bloody hell up_!" Ginny hissed, ducking her head when half the pub turned to look at her. Ron threw her an odd, narrow-eyed look. Oh, she'd never hear the end of it now, would she?

Parvati and Lavender joined in the laugh, fighting to breathe.

"Who was he?" Lavender gasped. "Was he good? Do you recommend him?"

"Must've been. She was screaming her dear head off. Something about 'More! More!'" Hermione informed them, sending them into laughs again.

"Well, well, well," Parvati smirked. "Even Miss Ginevra Weasley lets her hair down every once in awhile. Her pants too."

Getting into the spirit of things, Ginny laughed and nodded. "I blame you three. You've been a bloody terrible influence on me. Remember I'm the youngest one here. 'Sposed to be the most innocent."

"Blame away!" Parvati smiled.

Lavender looked around. "Nice to have the old gang together again, huh? Amazing we managed to rent out an entire pub for the reunion. It's been a couple years, hasn't it?"

"We lose touch too easily," Parvati sighed, eyeing Seamus Finnigan. "Seamus's got big feet… You know what they say about men with big feet."

"Big socks?" Ginny offered, laughing. "Go for it. I saw him staring at your arse earlier. God knows the two of you are equally horny."

Parvati winked. "Wish me luck," she whispered, rising. "Oi! Seamus! I've got something that might interest you over at my place. Wanna come see what it is?"

Seamus grinned wickedly. "Later, mates. Miss Patil no doubt has something _very_ interesting to show me."

"Use protection!" Lavender, Hermione, and Ginny yelled out simultaneously. They laughed when Parvati gave them the finger. Poor Seamus was actually _blushing_, the poor dear…

"So, who are _you_ heading home with, Ginny?" Lavender asked. "I saw Neville giving you the old looks again."

Ginny smiled. "Didn't you hear? Neville's engaged. His fiancé's in Glasgow right now, working on something for the British government. She's really nice, I've met her a few times."

Lavender shook her head. "Sad day when Neville Longbottom gets married before either of us."

"Hermione, you ready to go? I promised Dad I'd be on time for work tomorrow, no matter how hungover I am," Ron said, taking her hand. "You can stay if you want."

"No, I'm ok. After all, we're still meeting next Saturday for the Theatre, right?" Hermione asked, getting up.

"So far as I know. A two-week long reunion. Definitely something Justin would plan…" Lavender muttered disgustedly. "Go on, you two. You've wanted to fuck since you've gotten here."

"Shove off," Hermione shrugged, smiling and waving goodbye to everyone, then disappearing with Ron to their house in Wimbledon.

"I give them two months before they're married," Ginny snickered. "It's disgusting how much she likes him. How can anyone find my brother attractive in the least? Oops, sorry, Lav. I'd forgotten about you two in Sixth Year."

"Too true. But it's something I'd rather not remember, thanks," Lavender sighed, straightening and getting out of her chair. "Well, it's near three now, and I'm going to pick myself up a Ravenclaw and head to bed. Not to sleep, mind you," she wriggled her eyebrows, kissing Ginny's cheek. "Later!"

Ginny found herself alone at the table, smiling to herself. Harry noticed, stood, and walked to her side.

"You want to go home?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm ok if you want to stay a bit. Or I'll just go on my own," she told him. "You'd better make sure Dean gets home safely. He hasn't been this pissed since that time he fell into Hogwart's hidden whiskey pool and swallowed too much accidentally… You remember what a catastrophe that was."

"I do," Harry chuckled. "If you're sure, I'll try to get him to wrap it up here somewhat quickly. I should be home within the hour."

"You're a big boy," she said, standing up, "and I'm sure you can make it home by yourself. You're wearing those Big Boy Pants now, remember?" With a pat on his shoulder and a smart grin, she went to say her adieus before exiting the pub and heading for her flat.

* * *

"I'm home, Ginz."

"I'm in the loo brushing my hair!" she called to him. "Be a dear and bring me that ribbon on my bed, will you?"

He did so, and she tied her hair up loosely with it. She smiled at him in the mirror.

"I hope Dean wasn't too much trouble."

"Luna was just as drunk as he was, and I just managed to stop them from taking off their clothes in the cab," he growled. "They're a menace to polite society." After a pause, he added, "But I got them to Mira Close safely, though the way that vase they had in the front hall crashed, I'll make sure never to touch that table without checking it with a black light first."

Ginny laughed. "Our friends are so horny."

Harry's mouth kicked up at the corners. "So are we."

"We contain it."

"…Not always, Ginny."

He came up behind her and slid his fingers onto her hips. She leaned back against him, already hot.

"You know I hate it when you put your hair up," he murmured into her ear, untying the ribbon. It fell to the floor, swirling in circles.

"It makes things easier for me in the mornings. Not as many knots," she explained, grimacing at the knots already forming. "I've got enough hair to unknot, thanks."

"Makes things more difficult for me, especially since you know the first I do is take it off."

"I know. But there's something exquisite about the way you run your fingers through my hair afterwards… It's worth your frustration," she explained.

"Mmm." He bent down and kissed her pulse point. "What were the four of you talking about earlier?"

"Incidentally, you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Apparently they're all ready to go to bed with you. I had to bite my tongue in order not to tell them to fuck themselves. You're taken."

"I love it when you get possessive," he chuckled, tracing her outer ear. "We could just… tell them, you know."

"We could."

"That would ruin the fun, wouldn't it?" Harry said, reading her mind. "Ron said he'd come by last week but when he let himself in, he noticed my bedroom door closed and moaning coming from the other side."

Ginny blushed. "I remember that. I _told_ you I'd heard a door slam. He's my brother—do you understand how _sick_ that is?"

His hands worked their way up to her breast while the other slid around to her stomach. "You looked so beautiful tonight, with that little black dress. Seamus said a few things."

"You were nice, right?" Ginny whispered, turning her head to capture his lips. "It _is_ nice to see everyone again, isn't it?"

"Sure. If you ever really liked most of them. Dean was looking at you too. I told him you weren't interested in bringing up the old thing."

Ginny laughed, turning in his arms and stretching against him, shifting suggestively. "It wasn't so bad."

Harry put his lips to hers and kissed her hard, stealing the breath from her—as always. She gave a small moan, which he echoed, sucking on her tongue.

"Not tonight," Ginny said, breaking the kiss. "_I've_ got work in the morning."

"_You_ can call in sick for once and share the day with me," Harry smiled. "I've been meaning to talk to you about switching your days off to match mine anyway. I tried with Frank, but he wouldn't hear of it."

"I'm just happy it isn't Quidditch season, or you probably wouldn't even had made it to the party tonight," she pouted. "You give your whole soul to that team."

"It's my job."

"Bloody job my arse. You love that more than you love me."

Harry sobered, kissing her nose. "Now, I wouldn't take it quite that far, Miss Weasley. Don't put yourself down so. I wouldn't risk my life for Quidditch."

"Don't bring Seventh Year into this, Potter."

She felt rather than heard his chuckle. He knew she became annoyed when he reminded her that he'd nearly gotten himself killed for her at the end of Seventh Year. Really, it just scared her to even _think_ about what could have happened. But that was neither here nor there, and it was in the past.

"I was talking about Second, but ok."

"Sure you were."

"You're coming to bed, aren't you?" he asked, massaging her buttocks.

"Harry, I really do have an important report to finish tomorrow and if I want to get anywhere at my office—"

"You don't want to come to bed with me?"

Ginny sighed, accepting resignation. "When you put it that way…"

He gave a shout of triumph and picked her up abruptly, like a groom carrying his bride over the threshold. "I love it when you pretend to be difficult."

"Harry!" Ginny shrieked, laughing and clinging to him. "Harry, I really do have work tomorrow."

"No, you don't," he argued, tossing her onto his bed and following her, reaching for her nightshirt. "You'll stay with me all day and make love to me and come out with me." He pushed up her shirt, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach. She moaned, spreading her fingers through his hair.

"Harry," she whispered, shivering at his touch. "Oh, God, _Harry_." His tongue swirled around her belly button, probing deeply. She reached down and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it off his shoulders urgently.

His fingers fumbled with the drawstring on her bottoms, but eventually he pulled them off, baring her green lace underwear. His pressed a reverent kiss to the inside of her thigh, but when she parted them, he shook his head.

"Not yet." He reached up, pulling off her shirt, baring her breasts. "Oh, Ginny, you're just so beautiful. I can see why my dad was so attracted to a redhead." He took a nipple into his mouth and suckled, inciting a groan of pleasure from Ginny's lips, in which he reveled.

"You say that all the time, I think it's become quite automatic."

"I mean it every time, and there's _nothing_ automatic about it, love." He rasped her nipple with his tongue, making her gasp for breath.

"You're so _good_, you know that? The girls are right. I don't blame them for wanting to fuck you. It just gets me so bloody _mad_ every time they mention something about how you look, or what they'd like to do to you, or the position that they'd—"

"Don't let it bother you," he whispered, kissing her soothingly.

"Touch me," she whispered back, arching her back. "Touch me, I can't wait anymore."

Harry obliged her, hooking his fingers into her knickers and pulling them down slightly, tantalizingly. His forefinger brushed her light brown curls, and she shuddered with anticipation. He kissed as many places as his lips could reach as quickly as he could, still tickling her curls, and not going any lower.

Usually she enjoyed the foreplay, but she was just so starved for sexual satisfaction—two girls from Hufflepuff had slept over last night because they hadn't been able to get a hotel room. Luckily, tonight they were gone, but she couldn't hold out much longer.

Her hand slipped down and underneath his pants and underwear, gripping his swollen member. If she was anxious, he was doubly so. With a few desperate jerks, she had him naked, and wanted to do the same.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I've never perfected patience. Take it or leave, Harry," she grinned. She took his acquiescence as his taking it, and sighed when his fingers sifted through her damp curls. "Don't stop."

"Did I ever tell you," he began, kissing his way down her midriff, "how amazing you look in bed? You look like such a fallen angel, like you'd never want to be anywhere but right where you are… It makes me feel… warm and tingly all over."

Ginny couldn't help it. She laughed in his face. "Harry, that's the… _girliest_ thing I've ever heard you say."

He nipped her, not quite playfully, and she cried out. "Watch it!"

"Well, the girly way I described it is how I feel." He chose that moment to slip one finger into her, and she couldn't reply.

In fact, both were beyond words. But in Harry's bed, it wasn't often that words were muttered. Names were yelled, and blessings groaned, but hardly ever words.

Though, that would be a good thing, wouldn't it?

Another finger slid in, joining the first, increasing the feelings inside her. He worked her up as high as she would go before breaking, then would take her back down.

At last, he slipped his fingers out, and pushed himself in excruciatingly slowly…

Then the dance began. In and out, in and out, over and over and over and over again, deeper and deeper…

Not long after, Ginny cried out and fell onto her pillow, exhausted and riding a wave of deep pleasure, his name falling off her lips in a sigh, barely registering Harry's guttural groan and shudders.

They shared a kiss of deep satiation, before falling headlong into a deep, limb-entangled sleep, Harry still deep within her.

_

* * *

Later That Morning…_

"Hmm," Ginny sighed, rolling over to face Harry, who was staring at her with wide green eyes. "What?"

"Do you realize, Ginevra Weasley, that you've officially overslept for the first time since you took that stupid job?" Harry asked seriously.

She smiled slyly. "Nope, sorry, you're wrong. I woke up on time."

"No, you didn't. You're two hours late for work, sweetie," he crooned, awaiting the explosion. Punctuality had become a big thing with her ever since she'd acquired her dream to be Minister of Magic.

"You're wrong," she repeated, closing her eyes lazily. "Woke up on time. I just went back to sleep. I called in sick, I've got a God awful headache. I can't put up with Scrimgeour's bitching with my head pounding like it is, now can I?"

He broke out into a grin, leaning against her forehead. "I don't believe you. You're just too ashamed to admit you overslept!"

Ginny laughed. "Nope, I'm still perfect. You'll have to wait until next time." She pressed her lips to his in a kiss that was fiery and delicious. It might have continued on to more, only there was a slight interruption.

"Harry, mate, guess who got—WHOA!" Ron shut his eyes tightly, gripping the door with a viselike grip, knuckles white. "WOULD YOU TWO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON? SISTER! SISTER! MY EYES! MY _EYES_!"

"What's the matter, Ron?" called a crisp voice, Hermione appearing instantly. "Oh." Even she was at a loss. "Oh," she repeated.

Ginny's lips lifted as she thought of the scene they must present: Limbs tangled, hair mussed up, a few body parts showing (her breast had slipped out when they'd sat up suddenly, to Ron's disgust), and the messiest bed north of the equator.

"You guys had fun last night," Hermione said bluntly, recovering first. "I thought you were working, Ginz?"

"Called in sick," she answered numbly. She still hadn't recovered from the embarrassment—and anger. What right did Ron have to barge in here as if he owned the place?

"We wouldn't have come over if we'd known."

"Why?"

"Because we finally figured out that whenever you two share a day off, you're usually in bed acting like rabbits," Hermione explained, eyes examining the bed. "I knew you were a bit wild, Ginny, but _really_..."

"You knew?" Harry asked dumbly.

Ron snorted. "_Knew_! We knew before _you_ did! I think everyone and their bloody mum knew before you two twits figured it out. And now I've got to carry around this image for the rest of my life…!"

Ginny shrugged, smiling in earnest. "It's nothing personal, we didn't tell you be—"

"You lived a dangerous other life, we understand," Hermione nodded sagely. "I don't blame you. Ron looks positively murderous right now, but I'll make sure he behaves himself. Honestly, I have a feeling he's more thrilled than upset. Only scarred for life at the moment. Luna had concluded that there were Jibbyjacks in your left tantrium long ago. Something about there being an article about it in her dad's magazine last year. You should let him interview you," Hermione laughed.

"Er, no thanks, Hermione, I'll pass," Ginny muttered. "Do you two mind, um, leaving, we're sort of… _naked_, and everything… Wow, this is awkward."

Ron whimpered, running out of the room and Hermione smiled, nodding again. "Yes, yes. I know all about naked." And she shut the door.

"Too much information," Harry yawned, laying back in bed. "Might as well get comfortable, I'd bet my right foot Ron Disapparated back to their flat the minute he got out the door. Well, I _did_ tell him to knock when I bought this place, didn't I?"

Ginny bit her lip, humming agreement. "I think I'll go make tea."

"Leave your clothes off," he said smartly, tapping her bum. "I love it when I see you walking around like that."

"What if they come back?"

"They'll learn to come via the front door or to send an owl ahead, won't they?" Harry laughed, eyes following as she went out to the kitchen. "Oh, yes, work that arse."

"_Shut up, Harry_!"

There was a minute of silence as Ginny put the kettle on the stove, measuring tea. Then, "You know what this means, right?" was yelled from the bedroom.

"What?" was the yelled reply.

"We're going to have to announce our engagement to the wizarding world by this evening, lest incorrect rumors leak."

She heard his footsteps fall closer and closer, but she was in shock.

"You're joking."

"And why not? We live together, fuck together, cook together, shower together, fuck together, eat together, discuss things together, go out together, fuck together, share the same friends, fuck together, make an outrageous income, fuck together… did I mention the sex?"

"You did. We do seem to do that together, don't we?"

"I'd be offended if we didn't."

"Seems like a … practical thing to do, isn't it?"

"It does. Immensely smart for us to consider."

"I do occasionally feel like I'm attached at the hip to you sometimes."

"Many times you are."

"Harry!"

"Sorry."

"Doubt it."

He paused a moment after she fell silent then asked, "Is that a yes, then?"

"If I haven't hexed you by now, I should think that it is. Especially since Ron hasn't hexed you yet. I think we should definitely take advantage."

She turned around, right into a warm embrace, kissing him invitingly. He picked her up and headed back for the bedroom.

"I hope the tea doesn't burn anything, because you're my slave for the next few hours," he whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

"I hope your wallet doesn't have a hole in it, because it's my slave tomorrow. You're prepared to buy a big ring, I suppose?"

"Women. All they want is diamonds and sex."

"Men. All they offer."

He bit her playfully, and she laughed, hugging him tighter as they fell to the bed.

"Do you love me?" she asked.

"Would you like me to explain my girly feelings again? All the warmth and tingles, and fuzziness—"

"Yes or no."

"Then yes, with girly feelings to boot."

"Yes, I know all about your girly feelings. I saw you trying on my heels the other day."

"I was just wondering what the big fuss was about!"

"I'm sure you were."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then never, _ever_ bring that up again."

It took a second for her to say, "Done." She had to consider whether it was worth using for blackmail.

But then, there was that time back in her Seventh Year when he'd been visiting her and had put on her thong, so she decided it was all right. That was probably better blackmail anyway.

**

* * *

The End

* * *

**

**A/N: Ok this has been in the works for almost two weeks now, only one week doesn't count because I was on a cruise. Well this actually was just started and finished tonight, sort of, because I took the original story and just switched the pairing to match JKR. So yeah. I like this version better. ( Grin. )**

**Thanks to Rosie for being my Beta!**

**Now, review? You know you want to… :- D.**


End file.
